THE BLUE AND THE RED
by Shiota Narie Arie Chan
Summary: Ketika sebuah akhir menjadi awal yang amat menyedihkan pasti akan membahagiakan di saat kita akan bertemu seperti pertama kalinya


**_THE BLUE & THE RED _**

 _ **Ketika sebuah akhir menjadi awal yang amat menyedihkan pasti akan membahagiakan di saat kita akan bertemu seperti pertama kalinya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI- SENSEI**

 **AUTHOR: SHIOTA NARIE ARIE CHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL, ROMANCE, SUPRANATURAL, IMAGINATION, GAJE, TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA ^ O ^**

 _Dia pasti mengikutiku,_ batin Kuroko seraya berbalik, lalu menatap seekor kucing berbulu merah yang selalu mengikutinya kemana saja. Inginnya mengusir, tapi itu kejam. Kuroko menghela napasnya. _Kenapa aku diikuti kucing merah ini, missdirection-ku jadi gak berguna_ , batin Kuroko kesal. Inginnya segera menghilang dan berjalan dengan tenang, tapi hawa keberadaan kucing itu mengganggu hawa tipisnya.

"Yo, Tetsu/Kuroko" panggil 2 orang. Kuroko menoleh kearah mereka. Aomine dan Kagami. Sahabatnya yang juga masuk ke universitas yang sama dengannya.

"Tetsu, kucing itu masih mengikutimu ?" tanya Aomine. Kuroko segera mengangguk.

"Kucing siapa, sih itu ? kenapa selalu mengikutimu ?" tanya Kagami. Jika ditanya kucing siapa, Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku bersama Nigou yang penurut, dari pada kucing merah ini" Kagami mundur selangkah. Kuroko tahu, sahabatnya itu takut sama anjing peliharaannya. Nigou, anjing jenis _Shiba Inu_ , yang dia temukan ketika _Inter High_.

"Eehm... mungkin kucing ini masih lebih baik dari Nigou-mu" ujar Kagami. Kuroko tidak menerimanya. Emang enaknya apa diikuti kucing yang aneh kemana saja.

"Tapi, diikuti terus menerus itu tidak enak, Kagami- _kun_ "

"Uhh.. iya, sih.."

/

Mungkin ini karena pertemuan pertama Kuroko dengan kucing merah itu, atau karena dia punya daya tarik yang menarik sehingga kucing masuk ke dalam pesonanya. Kuroko itu manusia normal, bukan jelmaan kucing, atau dulu nenek moyangnya adalah kucing. Kuroko jadi bingung. Berbicara tentang pertemuan pertama Kuroko dengan kucing itu, Kuroko jadi ingat 1 hal yang aneh. Tentang kucing merah yang selalu menatapnya, dan mengikutinya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hari ini Aomine ingin mengajak Kuroko makan bersama di Rumah Makan tempat kerjanya Kagami. Alasan Aomine adalah, (pertama) Bisa ketemu Kagami (kedua) Ditraktir Kagami (Ketiga) Nyobain masakan buatan Kagami. Kuroko hanya menurut karena memang tanggal tua._

 _"Yo, Kagami.." ujar Aomine ketika masuk. Kagami yang sedang beristirahat melongo_

 _"A- Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? Kenapa kalian ke sini ?" tanya Kagami_

 _"Hanya ingin ditraktir olehmu.. kau lupa ya, kau pernah bilang akan mentraktir kami"_

 _"Hah ? Kap-"_

 _"Kagami-kun yang bilang sendiri, jika berhasil mendapat nilai 80 akan mentraktir kami... dan kami meminta upah pertolongannya" potong Kuroko. Kagami menyesal. Aomine menyeringai._

 _"Uhh.. Baiklah, baiklah.. akan kutraktir, kalian mau pesan apa ?" tanya Kagami_

 _"Aku... Nasi Udang Merica level 10 dan Lemon Ice, kalo bisa 2 supaya kita bertiga makan bareng" Kagami melongo. Le- Level 10, batin Kagami._

 _"Aku tidak terlalu suka pedas, Aomine- kun.. aku akan pesan yang lain, kau bisa makan itu dengan Kagami- kun" ujar Kuroko. Oi, Kuroko yang benar saja, batin Kagami panik._

 _"Yah, Baiklah.. Kau pesan apa Kuroko ?" tanya Aomine_

 _" Ehm.. Aku hanya ingin Vanilla Milkshake spesial.." Kagami bersyukur dengan pesanan dari Kuroko. "Ehm,, boleh aku tambahkan Pancake Vanilla Spesial, dan Cake Vanilla ?" Kagami ingin membunuh dua sahabatnya ini. 1 Aho-ganguro, 1 Maniak Vanilla hancur sudah hidupnya._

 _"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan.." Kagami berjalan menuju dapur. Aomine berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet. Kuroko mengambil Hpnya_

 _Mew_

 _Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara tadi. Dia berbalik, dan menemukan kucing berbulu merah. Kucing siapa ya, batin Kuroko. Tangannya meraih punggung itu untuk di elus. Kelihatnnya dia suka aku elus, batinnya._

 _Mew_

 _"Hai, kamu kucingnya siapa ? kenapa bisa di sini ?" sapa Kuroko, tapi kucing itu tetap menatapnya. Kuroko bisa melihat 2 manik heterocrome kucing itu. Tangan Kuroko terasa bergetar, ia menjatuhkan kucing itu lalu memegang tangannya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganku.. rasanya aneh, pikir Kuroko seraya menatap kucing itu lagi. Kucing itu kini duduk di dekatnya sambil menatapnya._

 _"Tetsu.. kamu kenapa ?" tanya Aomine tiba- tiba. Kuroko menatapnya datar._

 _"Jangan mengagetiku, Aomine- kun.. aku baik- baik saja" ujar Kuroko. Biasanya kamu yang membuat kaget orang- orang, Tetsu, batin Aomine._

 _"Maaf.. Maaf.. Itu Kagami datang, kamu cuci tangan dulu, aku akan menunggu disini..." Kuroko mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah wastafel. Matanya melirik ke arah kucing itu tapi tidak ada dimana- mana. Kucing itu hilang. Dimana kucing itu ?, batin Kuroko._

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

/

Jarum panjang dan pendek sudah menunjukkan angka 12. Kuroko menutup novel yang sudah beberapa kali dia baca, dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah rak untuk menaruh bukunya. Kakinya berjalan menuju tempat tidur miliknya, menyelimuti diri, lalu berbaring dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Seandainya Kuroko tahu, Kucing berbulu merah itu mendekatinya. Kucing itu membesar, berubah menjadi seorang pangeran tampan dengan iris hetero miliknya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, _My Blue.._.. Aku akan selalu disampingmu.." Lelaki itu mencium kening Kuroko.

/

Kuroko terbangun, napasnya tersenggal- senggal, Kuroko berusaha bangkit, tapi tubuhnya seperti di tahan oleh seseorang. Tunggu ? Seseorang ? Bukannya Kuroko tidur sendirian di kamar ? Kuroko menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memeluk pinggulnya (seenaknya). Orang itu.. Berambut merah, memakai pakaian seperti Pangeran, Tampan.. Tuhan, Kuroko _**TIDAK PERNAH KENALAN**_ dengan cowok setampan ini. Lalu ? Bagaimana caranya lelaki itu ada di sampingnya, tidur, dan... oh tuhan, memeluknya. Ijinkan Kuroko berteriak jika dia gadis di usia remaja.

"Siapa kamu ?" tanya Kuroko. Lelaki itu terbangun dan menatap Kuroko dengan senyuman menawan. Tuhan, Kuroko masih _**NORMAL**_ , kenapa dia _**MERONA**_ hanya dengan menatap senyum pangeran itu.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun ya, bagaimana mimpimu ? tidurmu nyenyak ?" tanyanya. Kenapa yang menanya malah ditanya coba.

"Kamu siapa ?" tanya Kuroko lagi

"Masa kamu lupa.. aku selalu mengikutimu kemana- mana loh.." ujarnya. Kuroko ingat satu hal, dan ini sangat ganjil.

"KAMU... KUCING ITU !" teriak Kuroko

/

Lelaki itu menyesap teh yang dibuat Kuroko. Cara minumnya hampir seperti bangsawan dulu. Apa dia dari jaman dulu ya ?, batin Kuroko. Mungkin jika Kuroko adalah gadis, dia akan menyukainya.

"Baiklah, Namaku Akashi Seijuuro, aku dikutuk menjadi kucing karena kesalahanku dulu.. dan aku telah menjadi kucing selama 100 tahun berulang- ulang" ujar Akashi

"Ehm.. terus, kenapa bisa berubah menjadi manusia lagi, sekarang ?" tanya Kuroko

"Masa gak ingat, kan kamu yang ngutuk aku.." Hah ? Kuroko bisa ngutuk. Tuhan, kenapa aku yang disalahin terus sih, batin Kuroko

"M- Maaf saja, tapi sejak kapan saya ngutuk kamu.."

"100 Tahun Lalu.. Kamu ngutuk aku jadi kucing, trus kamu yang bilang cara agar aku pulih, jika aku menemukanmu dan menciummu.." Hah ? _**MENCIUM**_ Ok, Sepertinya Kuroko yang tidak waras sekarang.

"Maaf saja, Akashi-san.. saya tidak ingat pernah mengatakan itu"

"Jangan Formal padaku.. masa kamu tidak ingat, sama sekali gitu.."

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun.. mungkin saja aku beda dimensi denganmu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai apapun untuk dikutuk.. 100 tahun lalu, aku saja belum lahir" Akashi menaruh gelas, dan menatap Kuroko.

"Kau Reinkarnasi dari Kuroko Tetsuya 100 Tahun lalu" ujar Akashi. Keadaan hening seketika. Kuroko diam. Reinkarnasi ? 100 Tahun Lalu ?, batin Kuroko. Ada sebuah ingatan masuk, Kuroko memegang kepalanya, lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

/

 _Kuroko membaca mantra yang ia hapal, lalu muncul sebuah bunga dari mejanya. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Dia berhasil, dengan begini dia akan dipuji. Kuroko keluar dari ruangan, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihat Orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain. Hati Kuroko sakit seketika. Air matanya jatuh. Dia berbalik dengan sedih._

 _"Sei.." Yang dipanggil menoleh. Dia sadar dia mempunyai kesalahan._

 _"Te- Tetsuya.." Panggil Akashi tapi yang dipanggil sudah tak mendengarnya._

/

Kuroko bangun seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, dan kini di depannya dua sahabatnya yang terlihat panik. Kuroko tahu, pasti Kagami dan Aomine.

"Kuroko.." panggil Kagami

"Oi, Tetsu, Kamu sehat ?" tanya Aomine. Kuroko menggeleng. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Takut air matanya terlihat. Kagami tahu, Dia menyuruh Aomine keluar.

"Kamu istirahatlah, Aku dan Aomine akan membuatkanmu makanan.." Kuroko mengangguk. Matanya beralih ke Kucing merah yang menatapnya. _Dia berubah,_ batin Kuroko seraya menutup matanya, mengingat- ingat tentang hal yang ia lihat tadi. _Reinkarnasi ? Aku ?_ , batin Kuroko.

/

 _Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Orang yang dulu dia cintai kini mungkin lebih mencintai orang lain darinya sendir. Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Kuroko memegang kepalanya. Seandainya aku bisa menghilangkan ingatanku._

 _"Hilang ingatan..." ujar Kuroko seraya membuka buku sihirnya mencari mantra yang akan membuatnya melupakan segalanya._

 _"Beri salam untuk Yang Mulia, Akashi Seijuuro" teriak salah satu pengawal di luar pintu. Kuroko menggigit bibirnya. Aku harus segera menghapalkannya, batinnya. Kuroko membacanya sekali, dua kali, Tiga kali. Kini dia ingat mantranya. Tangannya bergerak untuk melakukan sihir._

 _"Tetsuya..." panggilnya dari luar. Kuroko segera membaca mantranya. Seketika ruangnnya dipenuhi asap. Pintu terbuka menampilkan Akashi yang terkejut dengan kepulan asap._

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya... Apa yang terjadi ?" Kepulan asap menghilang, terlihat di tengah ruangan ada Kuroko yang terduduk di lantai sambil menangis. Aku gagal, batinnya sedih._

 _"Ku-" Panggil Akashi sekali lagi, dia mendekati Kuroko, namun di dorong oleh Kuroko._

 _"Menjauhlah, kau sudah menemukan cintamu, aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi.. aku hanya akan menjadi penyihir kerajaanmu" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? apa yang harus kulakukan ?_

 _"Ini bukan seperti yang kamu lihat.."_

 _"Apa maksudmu ? 'Jangan pernah berbohong padaku', itu yang selalu kamu ucapkan, tapi justru kaulah yang berbohong padaku.. aku tidak bisa membencimu, Sei"_

 _"Kau salah paham, Tetsuya.. dia hanya rekan bisnis"_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau berbuat semesra itu padanya.. aku tahu, aku hanya digunakan untuk nafsumu, setelah itu aku akan dibuang.. dipenjara.. dengan tuduhan yang tidak jelas"_

 _"Tetsuya.. dengarkan aku, kau yang salah paham.."_

 _"Tidak.. Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu lagi.." Kuroko teringat sebuah mantra, dia segera melafalkannya. Sebuah asap mengepul diantara Akashi. Dia tahu Kuroko menyihirnya._

 _"Tetsuya.." Asap itu menghilang digantikan seekor kucing dengan bulunya yang berwarna merah._

 _Mew (Tetsuya)_

 _"Maaf, Sei-kun.. Aku memantraimu menjadi kucing.. Kau akan berubah menjadi semula, jika kamu masih mencintaiku, carilah aku.. temui aku.. jika kau memang mencintaiku" ujar Kuroko seraya bergumam sebuah mantra. Asap mengepul di sekeliling Kuroko._

 _Mew Mew (Jangan Tetsuya.. Jangan pergi)_

 _Mew (Aku mencintaimu..)_

 _Mew (Selamanya dan selalu..)_

 _Muncul api besar yang kini mulai membakar Kuroko. Senyumannya terkembang, tapi air matanya jatuh._

 _"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya.. Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun.. semoga kau menemukanku di sana..."_

 _MEW (TETSUYA)_

/

Akashi terbangun, menatap sekelilingnya, lalu menatap tubuhnya yang masih berupa kucing. Dia tidak berniat tidur lagi, pikirannya masih teringat dengan 100 tahun lalu. Matanya terpejam sesaat. Seandainya dia berwujud manusia, mungkin dia akan memeluk dan meminta maaf pada Tetsuya-nya hingga dia bosan.

 _Seandainya aku di sampingnya dan selalu memujinya, mungkin kami akan terus bersama- sama. Tak tahukah kamu, Tetsuya.. Aku mencintaimu.. Untuk Selamanya.._

Akashi melihat Kuroko yang terbangun. Dia bisa melihat Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu seperti terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu.

 _Jangan menatapku seperti itu Tetsuya.. Aku merasa bersalah setiap melihatmu dengan tatapan seperti itu, Jangan tatap aku seperti itu.._

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu aku harus berkata apa, tapi mungkin aku memang reinkarnasi Kuroko Tetsuyamu 100 tahun lalu.. aku bisa merasakannya" ujar Kuroko seraya menunduk. Dia berdiri lalu mendekati Akashi. Tangannya mengelus bulu Akashi.

"Aku... Aku akan mengembalikanmu seperti semula, menjadi manusia, dan aku memaafkan semua kesalahanmu padanya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang kesalahan yang kamu lakukan padanya 100 tahun lalu.." Kuroko mengangkat kucing itu, menatap kedua mata kucing yang berbeda itu. Ada sebuah perasaan yang muncul di hati. _Tuhan, jatuh cintakah aku padanya, maka biarkan dia terbebas dari Kutukanku 100 tahun lalu_ , batin Kuroko lalu mencium kucing itu. Asap mengepul diantara keduanya. Kucing itu berubah lagi, menjadi pria tampan bak pangeran. Bibir keduanya masih menyatu. Tangan Akashi memegang erat tangan Kuroko. Ciuman mereka terpisah. _Aquamarine_ dan _Heterochrome_ saling bertatapan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya.. tidak peduli yang dulu maupun sekarang, aku tetap mencintai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya untuk selamanya" ujar Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum.

"Aku senang... Sei- kun" ujar Kuroko. Akashi menghapus air matanya, mereka berciuman sekali lagi.

 **[ END ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HUUUUAAAA..." Teriak Narie- chan. Arie yang disebelahnya hanya menatapnya datar.

"Udah gila ya ?" tanya Arie

"Kejam amat sih sama kembaran sendiri.. Ini FFn pertama kita di Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction.. senangnya.. Hahahahaha... KITA BERHASIL.. BANZAI" Narie menari dengan riang.

"Kita lupain aja dia.. Terima kasih mau membaca FFn dari Shiota Narie Arie Chan.. Maafkan saya jika ada salah kata, kata yang menyinggung, dan typo yang bertebaran.."

"Jangan lupa RnR yaa..." Narie berteriak dari dapur.

"Kayaknya ini FIC paling GAJE yang aku bikin" Arie memegang dagunya

"BANZAI... BANZAI..."

"Dasar kembaran gila, udah lupain aja dia.. Jangan lupa _Follow, Favorite_ dan _Review_.. berikan kami komentar yang bersemangat agar jiwa penulis kami, eh.. saya aja deh, dia gak ngapa- ngapain"

"Jahat... Aku-kan udah berusaha supaya kita bisa bawa laptop ke PoMoSel :p"

"Udah lupain aja dia.. Salam dari kami"

"Terima Kasih" (Narie)

"Thank you" (Arie)

"Gomawo" (Narie)

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" (Arie)

"Don't forget to Clic ' _Follow'_ ' _Favorite'_ and ' _Review_ ' for Author _Shiota Narie Arie Chan_ " (Narie dan Arie)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANK YOU...**


End file.
